


Flower Language

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wants the perfect flower for Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Language

**Author's Note:**

> For the square _Sending Flowers_ on my Valentine's Bingo card from [All Bingo](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/)'s Valentines Fest

Flowers weren’t really Michael’s thing or even something that he understood the draw of. However, he knew that Maria liked flowers and he wanted to do something special for her since she had given up so much to be with him now. The problem was that he didn’t know what kind would be the best kind to say everything that he wanted to say to her. He didn’t know the language of flowers like some people did, but he knew what he liked, didn’t like or thought wasn’t suited for the girl that meant so much to him.

Roses were the obvious choice, but that was the reason he didn’t want them. They were too obvious and he knew that guys tended to buy roses for their girls when they were in trouble. That much he was well aware of and he didn’t want that correlation between the flowers and him trying to do something nice for his own girl.

Michael was almost ready to give up and leave when he saw the perfect flower for Maria. He immediately bought as many as he could afford.

Later that night, the look on Maria’s face when he presented her with the bouquet of two dozen tiger lilies told him that he had indeed made the right choice to show her how much she meant to him. 

It was one of the few times that he didn’t doubt himself when it came to Maria.


End file.
